


It's going to be a long week

by 4ll4c (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Friends to Lovers, Horses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, im not a horse girl i swear, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/4ll4c
Summary: Akaashi Keiji volunteers at a rescue farm and every year they have to host an annoying city kid, except for this year when there's two of them.He knows he's in for a long week when those two idiots step out of the car.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope it's alright. 
> 
> I have a vague idea about what I want to do about pairings but I'm still not entirely sure as to which way I'll take it, kinda fun kinda fresh.
> 
> (also pairings sounds really dorky but then so does ships, guess I'll deal with that later)

The rosy morning sun peeked over the trees as Akaashi rode back to the yard. It was the first day of his glorious week-long break before returning to school for the final term of the year. He had promised himself to escape to the farm everyday, it was the perfect opportunity to practice jumping before the summer season began. Well that was before he learnt he was going to be incharge of the city kid volunteer. Now it was definitely a chore.

Around the same time every year an annoying, obnoxious, rich city kid would come to the farm with the goal of gaining work experience to show they ‘knew what manual labour was’ to their future employers. The lack of ever having to do anything for themselves was always obvious, as well as the fact if they knew how to ride horses, they didn’t do it very well or didn’t know how to take care of them. It was always the same, causing everyone a lot more pain than they were worth. However, it was free labour so they couldn’t turn them down, no matter how annoying.

As he approached the gate, Akaashi noticed Kenma’s car pulling into the driveway. He was probably cursing Akaashi for making him arrive so early, it was barely 7 o’clock. _At least I won’t have to suffer the first day alone, he thought._ Turning his horse, Shadow, onto the yard and towards the stables. Untacking him and ensuring he had enough water, Akaashi turned and headed in the direction of the forest it was his best bet of finding the blond.

As predicted he found the boy in the office hanging up his bags. It was quite cramped in the office so he opted to wait outside for Kenma to leave before bombarding with questions. As for some reason he knew everything before it was actually announced, probably due to his unexplainable amount of free time and his internet skills. Not that Akaashi was one to criticize the boy's hobbies, they were too useful for him to judge.

“Morning.” Kenma yawned as he stumbled out of the office, “You know what time it is right?”

“Surprisingly I do.” Akaashi answered, as they began walking out of the woods and towards the jobs list, “I just wanted to not have to ride when I’m showing them around today. It would slow things down.”

“Fair enough. I suppose you want to know what the kid is like this time.”

Humming in response, Akaashi glanced over the list. Not that they needed to look, it was the same every time.

“Well…” Kenma continued, “He’s probably going to be loud, he looks loud, I can’t explain it but his hair is shaped like an owls head.”

“What?” 

“Yeah. exactly,”

‘This isn’t going to be fun,’ Sighed Akaashi, he had prepared for arrogance but loud as well, he might as well have stayed at home. “Well. I guess we try to do as much before they arrive.”

With that the two boys parted ways, Akaashi heading towards the fields, Kenma the chickens. It was a routine they had fallen into over the last couple of months. Nowadays it was normally just the two of them, occasionally they saw the actual owners of the horses but that was rare. Many of them had children to pick up from school, just when the boys would be on their way to the yard. They didn’t mind the lack of company, it meant they could do what they needed to and leave without worrying about what they were thinking about them. Plus it meant little interaction with those who would probably look down on them for having to work to ride their horses.

Roughly around 9 was when they had predicted that the kid was going to arrive but as the glaring sun beat down on him, there was no sign of life coming up the driveway. ‘Maybe he’s not coming’ he thought as he continued on cleaning out the stables.  
Around ten minutes later he was done. Sighing as he put the equipment away, he could be going home to revise right now, but no he was still here waiting for some arrogant snob to turn up and make a mess of everything. Either way at least it meant he could watch Kenma ride. As he started to watch Kenma walk up the faint sound of a car pulling up the drive could be heard. Grimacing to the blond, who was smirking back at him mockingly, as he trudged down to greet the car, he was surprised to notice that it was not the new kid but rather his manager. 

“Ah, Akaashi, glad you’re here I have some fun news for you!” His manager beamed. Not a good sign.

“And that is?” Asking simply out of politeness, the answer was going to be shoved down his throat no matter if he liked it or not.

“So, turns out you’re not getting a partner…”

“Wait really? This is actually perf-”

“You’re getting two!!” The manager cut him off excitedly, “I’ve already spoken to your mum and she’s fine with them both staying with you for the week”

Unsure of how to react, Akaashi just stood there. A thousand thoughts racing round his mind. _How could he cope with two city kids? Why did his mum allow this? Is this even allowed? Why couldn’t Kenma take one of them? More importantly, why had Kenma failed to tell him? Surely he should have been informed of the change?_

Obviously expecting the lack of response the yard manager continued to talk. 

“It’s good news for the yard as they’re from different schools, meaning we’re going to be able to expand our links with new schools and get more volunteers. I know it might be a lot but it is only for one week and I have been assured that they are good kids, plus we both know Kenma would probably kill them both by the weekend if they had to stay with him.”

Realising there was no escape, Akaashi sighed, “So when are they arriving?”

“Well, should be around eleven, they’re a bit late as there’s two of them, so that gives you around another 40 minutes. You should probably just go clean out the pigs and make yourself busy”  
He informed him, before heading to the office so he couldn’t be attacked by more questions.

He did just that, desperately scrubbing at the buckets, with headphones in trying desperately to drown out all thoughts relating to his current situation. He couldn’t comprehend how his mum had agreed to allow not one but two utter strangers to stay with them but there was no point in arguing.  
It wasn’t as if he had any reason other than his bias based off of other horrible experiences, really he was being quite over dramatic. _I mean last year the girl literally fainted because she couldn’t handle the heat and then threatened to sue, it can’t get worse than that, he reassured himself._

As he was finishing up cleaning the buckets he heard the dreaded sound. A car now slowly driving up the long driveway. Quickly washing his face down with the hose in an attempt to make himself look presentable, Akaashi wandered over to the gate to meet who he would be babysitting for the next week.

As the car door opened all he could see was the tops of some very questionable hair styles, then he heard someone shouting.

“Hey, hey, hey!! You must be Agashi right?”

And with that it confirmed all his fears about it being one of the worst weeks of his life.


	2. I guess we'll have to see

Thankfully, before Akaashi could make a comment about that not being his name, his manager walked out of the office jogging across the yard to greet the two boys.

“Hey, you must be Kuroo and Bokuto? I’m Ukai and I own this place.” He smiled, offering a hand to each of the boys. “Let’s get you organised for the week, follow me.” As he began to turn around he added, “Oh and Akaashi call your mum and let her know that they're here, I don’t know how all that stuff will fit in Kenma’s car”

And with that, he walked off taking Bokuto and Kuroo with him. Akaashi watched them walk off, trying to hear the hushed whispers between them. It wasn’t until they glanced back at him he realised he was staring and that they were probably talking about him. 

“I couldn’t have made that bad of an impression already?” He muttered to himself, beginning to dial his neighbours number.

“Hi Oikawa, can I ask a favour?” 

“Of course you can my dear Akaashi, omg is it about the new kid?” The voice exclaimed down the phone. “You have to tell me everything about them.”

“Well, to begin with, there’s two of them. Unfortunately, my mum is out tonight and I was going to get a lift back with Kenma but they’ve got too much stuff to fit in his car.” Akaashi sighed, glancing down at the pile of bags they had left by the gate, “It appears they are saying here for a year.”

“Of course!” Oikawa answered instantly, “Should I start heading over there now?”

Akaashi gazed over to the school where Kenma was riding, he was probably almost done and the boy’s official farm tour could always wait until tomorrow when they actually had work to do. 

“Maybe in ten minutes?” 

“Okay see you soon!” Oikawa hung up.

Unsure of what to do, Akaashi headed over to the school to tell Kenma about the change of plans. The blond was practicing his dressage routine, again. He knew he had competitions coming up soon but it was getting ridiculous how often he did the same course.

“You know you’ve perfected it?” Akaashi shouted to him across the school.

Kenma sighed, he knew it was going to get any better than it already was, at least for now. Coming back to walk he started cooling his horse down, stopping at the fence where Akaashi stood.

“They’re here?” Kenma smiled looking down at him.

“I knew you would know! Why did you not tell me that there are two of them?”

“I was bored and thought you could do with a surprise.” He stated before continuing to walk on, “The taller one is Kuroo and the owl looking one is Bokuto. They’re not going to fit in my car with their stuff, two is too many, so we’ll have to come up with another solution.”

“I just called Oikawa, he’s on his way now”

“Of course you did.” Kenma mumbled under his breath, almost going unheard by Akaashi.

“I don’t like him!” Akaashi defended himself, “He is just the best option.”

“I’m sure he is,” Kenma cooed.

“I swear I don’t!” He retaliated, he could feel his cheeks grow red at the accusation, opening his mouth to further defend himself before realising he wouldn’t win. “I guess I shall see you tomorrow”

With that he turned around towards the office, it wasn't that he had a major crush on Oikawa, at least not anymore but it was still embarrassing when people brought up his many years of unrequited pining after him. As he got closer to the trees he hoped that they would be done with being lectured by Ukai so they wouldn’t make Oikawa wait for them to leave, he was going out of his way and all.  
Fortunately for him, Ukai was already leading the boys out of the office by the time he reached the trees surrounding it.

“Okay so now you’re familiar with the rules, we’ll give you some time to get acquainted and settle into your new house before putting you to work.” Ukai commented, glancing down at their white trainers, this was going to be a long week. “So this Akaashi, he’ll be your host for the week so try to be nice.”

Unnoticed by Ukai but Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at each other with a devious look in their eye before examining Akaashi. Trying not to take notice Akaashi began to explain the current situation.

“So my mum is currently at work so she can’t pick us up, but my neighbour has agreed to take us home in his car. He should be here in a second.”

“Ah that’s okay!” Bokuto replied loudly. “I’m Bokuto and this bedhead is Kuroo!”

“I’m not a bedhead, it’s a style you owl.” Kuroo retorted, hitting the boy as he said it.

If this was their bickering, it was definitely going to take some getting used to. Determined to not to be overshadowed by their fighting, Akaashi tried to think of something else to say,

“So erm, if you want to just wait with me by the gate…” Akaashi trailed off, he probably sounded really dumb, where else would they wait. Oh God they were judging him.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Kuroo answered, ending the awkward silence that Akaashi had just created. Beginning to walk to the gate before adding, “Besides that is where our stuff is.”

They walked over in silence and all Akaashi could think about is how Kuroo and Bokuto kept glancing at each other then to him. They were clearly wanting someone to speak but weren’t sure what to say, this week was already uncomfortable and they hadn’t even gotten in the car yet.

As they waited at the gate, Akaashi started to take in his companions now just realising how much of opposites they actually were. Bokuto had large, almost gold eyes that seemed to be exploring the environment and all that was around him as he stood on the bottom bar of the gate. He was slightly taller than Akaashi but was definitely a lot bigger, Akaashi just hoped that he wasn't one of those ‘I go to the gym and I think it’s a personality trait’ people.  
Kuroo on the other hand was tall to the point of lanky just avoiding that description by also supporting a fair amount of muscles, not that Akaashi was looking. As Akaashi dragged his eyes over him he was met with a pair of some of the darkest most inquisitive eyes Akaashi had ever seen. Realising that they had just shared an unnatural amount of eye contact he quickly turned his head from the bedhead, who was leaning on the fence looking down on him.

_  
Why was he staring at me? Did he see me looking at him? He definitely saw me looking at him, what do i say? Do I say anything?  
_

His spiral was abruptly interrupted by the honking of a car, looking over in the direction of the noise. It was his lord and saviour Oikawa. 

“Akaashi! I’m here!” He yelled from the car window, “Let’s get their stuff, it's too hot!”

They swiftly loaded the car with the bags and Akaashi hopped in the front before either of the boys could try to claim it. As soon as they drove off, he wasn’t sure it was the right decision as he could see Kuroo and Bokuto whispering in the back, probably about him.  
Luckily Oikawa hated whispering and decided to begin his ‘investigation’.

“So how old are y’all?”

“We’re both 17.” Kuroo replied, “How about you guys?”

“Well, I am 18, but Aka here is a little baby at 16.” He teased, pinching Akaashi’s cheek making then tint a little bit pinker. “So you boys better be nice.”

“We will-” Kuroo assured in a tone that Akaashi definitely didn't like, “-what’s your name, neighbour?”

“Oikawa is fine. So what brings you to the wild wild west?” 

“Oikawa, we’re barely rural.” Akaashi commented bluntly before changing the radio station, as much as he liked the guy his humour could become a bit much at times.

“Oya?”

“Oya, oya?”

“Oya, oya, oya?”

Confused as to what just happened Akaashi turned to face the rest of the car, only to be greeted by the rest of them laughing at whatever had just conspired between them all. They weren't offering an explanation; he decided to just ignore the chaos that was going on around him.

As they pulled into their street after ten or so minutes, they had all been quiet except from the odd comment from Bokuto or Oikawa about their surroundings. They pulled into Oikawa’s drive-way and began to unpack all of their stuff. It was at that moment that Akaashi’s phone buzzed, it was a text from his mum explaining that she was going to be out for longer as things were getting really hectic at work and she had to stay to help. After replying that it was fine and Oikawa had driven them home he unlocked the front door, allowing everyone inside. 

“So erm, by the way. My mum is going to be a bit longer coming home than normal. I hope you don’t mind but we can always order in if you want.” He told them before adding, “If you want to Oikawa, you can stay over too.”

He watched Oikawa’s face as he thought of a response, hopefully he had caught on to the fact that it was going to be very awkward if he did not stay. He had.

“Yeah, that’s fine let me go get my stuff.” He smiled before heading out the door, leaving Akaashi to show them around.

“So are you two a thing?” Kuroo asked, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible nonchalantly, after Oikawa had left.

Taken off guard by the question, Akaashi spluttered. “Well no, like, uh, he’s very nice and all but he’s also leaving for university soon and, er, we’ve been neighbours for as long as I can remember. Not that I like him or anything, like why would I? We're friends, he sees me as a little brother so there’s no way he-”

“Okay, I get it.” Kuroo chuckled, seeing Akaashi begin to panic. “I just thought you’d look pretty cute together, I mean you're very pretty.”

Internally screaming, Akaashi tried to laugh it off with “Ah, thanks.” _you're pretty too_ he thought, but there was no way he was going to say anything. Pretending to be less elated by the compliment than he was, Akaashi continued,“uh, let’s put your stuff away then.”

As they walked up the stairs he couldn’t help but feel nervous, _say if they thought his room was too childish, too boring, they might even judge him for it just not being up to their city kid standards?_

As he pushed on the door he was greeted with his spotless room and two air beds waiting to be pumped up on the floor.

“Oh. My. God!” Bokuto hooted from behind him, “You have glowy stars on your ceiling!”

The boy ran past him to get a closer inspection, Akaashi wondered if he actually cared or what just trying to make him feel more comfortable. Either way he was thankful the silence had been broken again.

“Ah yeah, I put them up there ages ago, Oikawa and I would just sit and pretend we were outside stargazing as surprisingly our parents wouldn’t let us sit outside at night.”

“You’re so lucky! My parents would never allow me to put up these stars!”

“That’s also because you move house like every other year.” Kuroo replied, placing his bags in the far corner of the room, “sorry about him, he’s a bit tired.”

They continued to unpack and Akaashi went to greet Oikawa who had just entered the front door.

“How’s it going?” He inquired as Akaashi reached the bottom step, he was holding a fruit salad, “sorry my mum offered.”

“Oh don’t be, and it’s going alright I think?” He sighed looking back up the stairs before leading Oikawa down the corridor into the kitchen, “they’re only a little bit full of themselves and like Kuroo keeps giving me weird looks.”

Turning around to find a place in the fridge for his mother's fruit bowl, Oikawa was able to hide his smile upon hearing this news. “Are we talking I’m going to murder you in your sleep weird looks or hey, you’re hot weird looks?” As Akaashi blushed, Oikawa continued to tease him, "Knowing you maybe the first one.”  


"Shut up!," the two friends laughed; Oikawa was the only one who could get away with those kind of comments. 

“I'm hoping for the second one though, I was kind of looking forward to this summer.”

Oikawa smiled, “I mean I personally wouldn’t mind either.”

“Yeah, we know.” Akaashi groaned.

How could Akaashi ever want to change their friendship into something more? They had known each other for too long, they were practically related at this point. Being together would only ruin the years of laughter, inside jokes and memories. They knew almost everything about each other, and they both knew that a relationship between them was impossible. That along side with the off hand remarks about others that Oikawa found attractive really cemented the fact that nothing would ever happen. It was logic like this that Akaashi had been using to try get rid of his stupid crush. But all of Oikawa's teasing comments had prevented any of his logic from working.  


However, with the arrival of Kuroo that could all change, the beginnings of a plan started to form, maybe if he got him with Kuroo it would finally put an end to his feelings? Snapping back to reality when he realised that that was probably not a good idea, but then again _Kuroo had called him cute..._

He needed to know more. “Wait, you think he’s cute?” Akaashi inquired leaning on the table, it was his turn to tease. 

Oikawa smiled, but tried to avoid Akaashi's inquisitive glare, "Oh, he's totally my type, don't you see? I mean did you see his cheekbones?”

"I have cheekbones," muttered Akaashi.

"Ah, but do you have his height?" Oikawa leaned back into his chair, with a comically dreamy expression.

Akaashi couldn't help but laugh. He could be jealous later.

“Well, he did call you cute~” Akaashi teased. Technically he had called them both cute but Akaashi didn't need Oikawa to know that.

Woken from his relaxed position, he jumped up, walking towards Akaashi, “Did he now?” With the expression of a detective, he quizzed Akaashi, “What were his exact words?”

Akaashi tried hard to retain his composure and facade he presented Oikawa,

"You don't need to know context, just trust me on this one."

Oikawa smirked, and flung himself back into the his seat. “Guess we’ll find out by the end of the week.”

They were interupted by the sound of bickering and loud footsteps heading down the stairs.

“Yeah, I guess we’ll have to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism please feel free to share it, I know my writing is probably a bit messy and I feel like Bokuto's character is really off, like he hasn't really said much.


	3. Fruit salad and Just Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend offered to help edit, he's bit harsh lmao but if it seems different from the last 2 chapters, that's probably why.

Looking at the kitchen door as Kuroo and Bokuto strode in through it, Akaashi immediately felt self conscious. They had changed out of the clothes they were wearing, presumably just to avoid the ‘farm smell’. 

_They hadn’t even been here for that long! How bad do I smell then? They’re going to think I’m disgusting…_

Enthusiastically jumping into a chair at the table, Bokuto, asked “What’s for lunch?”, adding when he got no reply, “What do you guys eat round here? I guess you don’t have all the foods we have in the city,” Realising his mistake immediately, flushing red, he rushed to add, “Oh no! I didn’t mean to - I mean - like,”

Trying to save Bokuto from embarrassment, Akaashi replied, “Well, Oikawa’s mum offered us fruit salad. So we could have that if that’s alright. Unless you want something else,” Akaashi replied hastily, “I’m sure we have something else.” Turning to look through the cupboards, he continued, “I’m pretty sure we have some pasta somewhere, or maybe-”

Just as Bokuto opened his mouth to respond, Kuroo interrupted, “the salad’s fine.” Finding a seat at the table, he continued, “what are we even going to do today?”

“Yeah is there even anything to do around here,” commented Bokuto, who was now devouring the fruit that Oikawa had just placed in front of them, “it’s just all farm here, right?”

This was why Akaashi hated the kids that stayed for the summer, they always seemed to have the belief that there was no other way of life except for those in their precious cities, surrounded in their conceited bubbles of false reality. Akaashi could feel his face fall in disappointment; he had secretly hoped for much more than the one-dimensional outlook on life that he was used to from the city kids.  
Looking over to Oikawa who had the same irritated look on his face; they all hated it when people assumed that just because they weren’t born into their world of everything that one could ever wish for, it meant that they didn’t have their own lives or didn’t do anything fun.  
“Well actually.” Oikawa replied, angered at their ignorance, leaning over the table to snatch back the fruit, “We were just talking about going on a walk to meet some of our friends, weren’t we Akaashi?”

“We were indeed.” He agreed. “I’m not sure if you’d want to come, might be too boring for you guys.”

With that they both got up and left to get their shoes. Needing to impress them both, Oikawa fumbled to text as many of their friends if they could meet up as soon as they could. As they headed for the door, the sounds of scrambling to put shoes on could be heard behind them. Without waiting for them, Oikawa left the house and Akaashi followed suit.

“They shouldn’t have been so rude,” Akaashi whispered to Oikawa, looking up at him, “but this is your dumb idea if it goes wrong, do you even have a plan?” He asked anxiously, briefly glancing behind him to see if they had actually followed them, “Did anyone agree to meet us?”

“I don’t know, no-one’s replied yet,” Oikawa said in a hushed voice, leaning into Akaashi to not appear completely obvious they were making their social life up as they went along.

“This is such a bad idea.”

“Yet you agreed,” Oikawa teased, wrapping his arm around him, before turning around to shout at the city kids shuffling behind them.  
“I didn’t know it was possible to walk that slow!”

With that they began to hurry up until they were just behind them, Kuroo smirking as his eyes fell to the arm that was still wrapped around his shoulder. Embarrassed, Akaashi pulled away from the boy’s grip; he couldn’t let his plan fail in such early stages. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes burning into him as they continued to walk. They had clearly noticed his attempt to get away from Oikawa, and were now taking advantage of it, walking in between the pair, with Bokuto happily chirping away, changing the conversation to anything he could possibly think of.

The early afternoon sun blazed high across the crop fields as the four strolled aimlessly towards the lake. “So, where are we going guys?” He asked as they continued to stroll aimlessly towards the lake, “Is your friend meeting us there?”

“Yeah, we’re meeting him here and then going to Kenma’s house to hang out.” Improvised Akaashi, searching for any sign of either of them.  
“Kenma?” Inquired Bokuto and Kuroo in unison, “Are we meant to know them?”

“He was literally at the farm earlier, he was the one riding the horse when you arrived,” sighed Akaashi.

“Oh, him...” Kuroo trailed off, clearly trying to actually remember him before thinking of some clever response to Akaashi, “I mean how were we meant to know his name. You never introduced us. You never even let us say hello, kinda rude really.”

There was no way Akaashi was allowing himself to get into the petty argument he clearly wanted to start. Determined to ignore Kuroo’s mischievous eyes as they glared at him from under his hair, he continued to search for any of their friends or, even better, a bench he could escape to. 

“Hey, Oikawa, Akaashi!” A voice cried from behind them, “Sorry I’m a bit late!”

Relieved, Oikawa exclaimed: “Oh don’t worry, we just got here too!”

Seeing Konoha’s gaze turn away from him, Akaashi explained, “So here we have Kuroo and Bokuto.”

Konoha looked at them both, first looking up at Kuroo, then Bokuto, his gaze meeting their golden eyes, “Ah so you’re the ones staying for the week.” Konoha started, turning back to his friends, he started “You guys really needed help fro-”

“So guys, this is Konoha!” Oikawa quickly interjected, cutting him off, grabbing Konoha by the shoulder. Konoha winced in pain. Trying to cover himself up, Oikawa added with a fake laugh, “He's really funny isn’t he? We should really head to Kenma’s now shouldn’t we Konoha? Hmm?”

Clearly receiving the message of, _shut up you idiot_ , Konoha began to strike up conversation with Bokuto, leading in the way of Kenma’s house, leaving Akaashi, Oikawa and Kuroo to trail after them.

An awkward silence replaced the conversation that Akaashi had been hoping for between the two others.

_Why aren’t they talking?_ He thought as they continued in silence, his eyes scanning for any obvious sign as to why. He then came to the conclusion that it was probably because of him.

Realising this, he pulled out his phone and pretended to receive a text. Falling behind, Akaashi began to type a message to Kenma telling him they were on their way; after all, Kenma didn’t actually know they were coming at all yet.

Not expecting a response from his docile friend, Akaashi hit send anyway, and glanced forward, noticing that Oikawa was desperately signalling for him to catch up, gesturing his head towards the rapidly closing gap between his new acquaintance.  
Akaashi just smirked, continuing to idly walk behind them. Eventually his plan worked as they began to talk, it remained like this until they arrived at Kenma’s house.

They were greeted by a disgruntled Kenma, who looked like he had just woken up from a nap.  
Feeling guilty, Oikawa cried out his thanks to Kenma for letting them in, despite the short notice, a thanks which he then lazily shrugged off.

“You owe me.” Was all he mumbled, looking at the city kids. He definitely wasn’t ready to deal with their noise just yet.

Walking into the living room, they all claimed a space on the sofas. Akaashi purposely chose to sit on the end of the sofa to avoid causing any interference between Kuroo and Oikawa. His plan instantly backfired as Kuroo sat down next to him, trapping him in between him and the arm of the chair. He noticed that Oikawa was smirking as he sat on the floor in front of them despite entering the room first.

“So what did y’all want to play?” Kenma asked, bringing with him snacks as he settled into a bean bag beside the tv.

“Do you have Just Dance?” Bokuto asked, peering over towards the discs that were stacked on the shelf behind him. “Can we play that?”, he cried, his voice rising in excitement.

“Yeah sure I’ll just track the scores.” Kenma mumbled, inserting the disc, obviously glad that he wouldn’t have to get involved with their idiocy. “So who’s first?”

The first round was between Oikawa, Konoha, Kuroo, and Bokuto, Akaashi decided to watch as they had picked Rasputin; there was no way he was attempting that.

Laughing as they threw themselves about, points falling away as Bokuto knocked and punched his way through the others to keep up his score, it became a mess of a game. Akaashi could feel himself relaxing a bit more. It was nice when they weren’t provoking him, or staring at him weirdly, plus they seemed to be getting along with his friends. Perhaps all city kids weren’t completely awful. And even if they were, at least Akaashi could pawn them off to them if they got too much during the week.

Eventually the song finished, and they all keeled over causing them to all burst into fits of laughter, while Kenma wrote down the scores and declared the next song.

As Akaashi got up to take Konoha’s remote the intro to _Fancy by Twice_ started blaring from the TV, as he got into the starting position to the left of Oikawa. Leaning on Oikawa’s shoulder, getting into position. Seeing there were only three people on the screen, Akaashi looked over to his right to see Kuroo leaning onto Oikawa's other shoulder.

The music started. Both he and Kuroo left Oikawa’s side and started their dance.  
_Oh tell me I'm the only one, babe_  
With their hands behind their necks, the trio kicked their legs up and down in perfect synchronisation.  
_I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you_  
They spun themselves around, repeating their kicks, receiving perfect scores as they continued on with the dance. Akaashi was really getting into this; Kenma and Bokuto disappeared from his view as he continued dancing. Each of them took their own step out, making love hearts to their hands. Kuroo, then Oikawa, then,  
_Take my hand_  
Akaashi stepped out. The screen showed both of the other dancers looking at him, but as Akaashi turned his head to Oikawa, he saw only the back of his. Kuroo now staring back at Oikawa. Trying to contain his glee, he turned his focus back to the dance.  
_Take my hand_  
Following the example of the dancers, the boys began to circle each other, Kuroo stepping up first, turning his head around to make what Akaashi swore was eye contact with Oikawa.  
_I fancy you_  
Energised, Akaashi took his turn to swap places, finding himself in the middle. He smiled to himself when he thought about what was happening between the others that he couldn’t see.  
_Hey I love you_  
Oikawa resumed his position in the middle for the final chorus  
_I fancy yooooouuuu_  
The trio collapsed onto the floor, sweating but laughing. They glanced at the screen; perfect scores. They heard clapping and turned around; a standing ovation from their small crowd. 

__

__

____

____

Their remotes were gladly taken from them by Bokuto and Konoha as Kenma reluctantly gave them another song to dance to. The beginnings of Wake me up before you go filled Akaashi’s ears as he returned to his cramped seat on the sofa, Kuroo and Oikawa already being locked in conversation. Oikawa sat cross legged on the sofa, body faced towards Kuroo.

The afternoon continued on like this until Kenma decided it was time for them to leave him alone. Demanding that he declare the winner of the competition or they wouldn’t leave, they all held their breath in anticipation as he counted the points.

“The winner is Konoha, happy now?” He yawned, “now will you all leave?”

The walk home was a quiet one for Akaashi, content just hearing the conversations of those around him. Bokuto and Konoha were still debating the result.

“You still shouldn’t have won!” Bokuto whined, “All you did was just move your arm!”

Chuckling slightly Konoha responded, “If the game said I won, I won.”

“You cheated!” Bokuto whined, “Didn’t he Akaashi?”

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” He agreed, “you didn’t even try to look like you were dancing.”

With a playful punch at Konoha’s arm, Bokuto laughed, “See! Akaashi agrees with me!” 

Their argument continued, all the while Akaashi attempted to position himself nearer Kuroo and Oikawa, who were locked in hushed conversation.  
“You say!”  
“Come on, it’d be better if it’s you!”  
“Oh you know nothing!”  
They burst into fits of giggles, and Akaashi, intrigued but feeling guilty, moved away.  
'At least they’re getting along now.' His job was almost done.

It continued this way until they arrived at Akaashi’s house. Waving Konoha off until he could no longer be seen down the road, and with Bokuto claiming his hunger again, they moved onto the most pressing matter at hand.  
Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Twice so in honour of More & More, I had to do Fancy. Unfortunately, this now means I've watched the Just Dance choreo way too much and it is PAINFUL.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!!


	4. Wish You Were Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home, the boys decide to play a little icebreaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is really cliché, but oh well

As Kuroo and Bokuto walked into the kitchen, Oikawa pulled out a stack of the takeaway menus that were in the cupboards, “Pizza’s good, right?” he asked, shuffling through until he found the one he was looking for. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Kuroo replied, scanning the kitchen for something, “When does your mum get back?”

Checking his phone briefly to check for any updates, Akaashi responded upon realising there was nothing. “Uh she’s working a night shift, so not until tomorrow.”

“Well I was thinking,” Kuroo smiled, as he walked over to the alcohol bottles neatly aligned on one of the kitchen shelves, “why don’t we play a little ice breaker game?”

“Oo yes!” Bokuto exclaimed, rushing over to examine the bottles closer. Picking one up and juggling it slightly before noticing the hesitant look on Akaashi’s face. “Come on! It will be a great way to know each other better.”

Looking to Oikawa for any support in his argument as to why they shouldn’t get pissed with people that were essentially strangers. Akaashi realised it was pointless; Oikawa’s face had lit up at the suggestion and he was now also inspecting the various bottles on the shelf. 

“What did you have in mind?” Akaashi sighed, he knew was outnumbered, he might as well go along with it.

“I was thinking truth or dare.” Kuroo grinned, pulling one of the bottles down, “Where are your glasses?”

“They’re in the cupboard to your left.” Oikawa mumbled, “What pizzas do all of you want?.” They gave their orders, and Akaashi left to order.

Twenty minutes later, with them all changed into more comfortable clothes, and the pizza having arrived, and all the drinks sorted, they were ready to play. 

“You got any music?” Bokuto asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza, his eyes scanning the room in search of a speaker, “Ooh you have a record collection?” Intrigued, he began to shuffle through the shelves.

As Bokuto pulled an album out, Akaashi, anxious it would be something embarrassing, tried to cover himself, “Well, it’s a family collection, so if you find something bad it’s probably not mine.”

Cutting him off, Bokuto almost screamed,“You listen to Conan Gray, I don’t know anyone who likes him!”  
“Yeah, me neither,” Akaashi replied, relieved, that he hadn’t found it stupid.  
“Wow, really? I saw him back in April, he was so cool!” He shouted excitedly, “I have videos if you want to see!”  
“You can put it on if you like.”  
“Great!” Bokuto jumped to the record player, before realising he had no idea what to do with it.  
“Uh, Akaashi, what do I-?”  
He rushed over, removing the record from the sleeve for him, placing it down.  
“It’s so pretty,” he remarked, admiring the marble streaks of the record.  
“It is, now if you just move the tone arm over...and now that little lever”  
Hands touching, they gently lowered the needle onto the record.

Oikawa coughed, lifting them out of their trance.  
“If you don’t come play now, you’ll both have to take a shot.” Kuroo stated, staring deadpanned at them both, “Plus your pizza will get cold.” 

Acknowledging the warning they both scurried back over to the others, the beginnings of [Comfort Crowd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBHHGXT9bRs) began to play out from the record. Taking their places on the floor, Akaashi got some vague idea of the rules that Oikawa was eagerly explaining, as he wrapped himself in a blanket. There was something about having to take shots or taking clothes off if you refused a truth or a dare. 

“Understand?” Oikawa questioned, looking mainly at Akaashi, who he knew had never played before. Feeling content that he had done a well enough job, he continued, “So, seeing as this was your plan, you can go first Kuroo”

“Sure.” He taunted, “Let’s start off easy.” His eyes circled the other three until they landed on Akaashi, “So Akaashi, truth or dare?”

Figuring that a dare when he was stone cold sober, or at all, would be more humiliating than whatever truth Kuroo could possibly think of, Akaashi chose truth.

However, Kuroo did not respond, contemplating his question carefully. The tension was becoming unbearable, Akaashi’s head relayed all the questions he could possibly ask him, each one being worse than the one before. That was until he finally asked,  
“How long have you been _horse_ riding?” He smirked, appearing very content with the fear he had caused the boy.

“What!” Bokuto cried, “all of that, for nothing!” He then turned to Akaashi, “You’re going to have to drink for that question, sorry.”

“Wait what? Why?” Akaashi defended himself, “I picked truth and I’m not refusing to answer!”

“Yeah but that question was really bland.” Oikawa commented, “it’s so bad that we should punish that even more. Both of you, drink or strip, your choice”

“This is unfair!” Akaashi complained, “but I’ve been volunteering for 6 years now.”

He glared angrily at Kuroo, who was now smirking at him. It then hit him, this was his plan all along. Ask him dumb questions so he would get drunk anyways.

A burning sensation hit his throat as he attempted the shot. It was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be to down. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t drunk before but normally he was an onlooker to these games, just sipping a drink on the sidelines. 

Placing the glass down, he smiled, realising it meant that it was his turn to choose who was to go next. He turned to Bokuto, who was leaning against one of the sofas, he returned his smile waiting for his question.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” He laughed, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

“Who was your first crush?” He mumbled, it wasn't the best thing he could’ve asked but definitely a good starter, well it was definitely better than Kuroo’s.

“Okay so my first crush was on Jack from the Nightmare before Christmas, yeah don’t ask.” He sheepishly admitted, “However, my first real crush was on this kid in my maths class when I was like 12.”

Although the others were content with his answer, he decided to take a shot anyways, with much more style than Akaashi. Turning to Oikawa, he asked, “Truth or dare?”

“I guess, I’ll also go for truth.” He replied, eyeing up the drink on the table, no matter the question he was probably going to drink anyways. 

“You ever broken the law?” He inquired curiously looking at Oikawa intently, almost certain of the answer.

“Yes,” Oikawa slyly responded, still choosing to take a shot anyways.

However, this was news to Akaashi; he had known Oikawa his whole life and he had never once mentioned doing anything like that. Doubting how well he actually knew the boy, he curled up further into his blanket.

“No way, which one?” Kuroo began, “You have to say!”

Cutting him off Oikawa reminded him, “One question at a time.” Shoving a cup into his hand, “And it looks like it’s your turn to answer.”

“Truth” Kuroo sighed, grabbing the cup out of his hand. 

“Why did your last relationship end?” Oikawa said slyly, taking a sip from his own cup.

“You really went for that straight away.” Kuroo let out in an exasperated sigh, “well let’s just say it didn’t end nicely.”

“You literally didn’t answer the question.” Oikawa pointed out, “Drink up.”

When he didn’t, Oikawa turned his attention to what the boy was wearing, an oversized, dark red jumper and black tracksuit bottoms, as well as a pair of red tennis socks. Eyeing up the socks as Kuroo decided to remove one of them.

“Satisfied?” Kuroo smiled, throwing the sock at Bokuto who screamed as it hit him in the face, almost spilling his wine. “Anyways, Akaashi, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Perfect...” He said in an almost menacing tone.

_Don’t let him fool you again, it will probably be something really trivial again. Akaashi reassured himself _  
“Who do you have a crush on?” He lent closer to Akaashi as he did so, raising his eyebrows with a smug look on his face.__

_Shit._

Akaashi stared, terrified, as he weighed out the pros and cons of confessing now. He hadn’t had enough to drink to blame it on the alcohol and he didn’t want to risk losing his friendship with Oikawa over some dumb game.  
Understanding he had only one real option, and no socks, he began to take off his jumper, thankful he was wearing a shirt underneath.

“Knew you wouldn’t dare tell us.” Oikawa laughed.

_Did he know? Did Kuroo tell him already?_

Unfortunately, Akaashi didn’t have time to come up with solutions as Bokuto had already begun asking for his question, demanding that he give him a dare.

He dared, “Erm, show us the worst photo on your phone?” Glad that the attention would be off him and the jumper that was now on the floor next to his blanket.

Watching him as he explored his camera roll, Akaashi could still feel Oikawa’s interrogating gaze over him.  
_He’s probably thinking of everyone he knows that I know_ , Akaashi thought, trying to alleviate the embarrassment he was feeling before his discomfort gave him away.  
_I mean why would he believe Kuroo, they just met today and I've known him my whole life. Then again he didn’t tell me what broke the law…_

“Okay found it!” Bokuto beamed, turning his phone around to show off the photo.

It was a picture of his the first day of high school, his now spiked up hair was dramatically swooped across his face covering his eyes, sticking out randomly at the sides. A large toothy smile filled his face, that was one thing that hadn’t changed, although he definitely had all his teeth now. The uniform he was wearing swamped him, falling off his shoulders as he posed dramatically throwing a punch in the air. It wasn’t the worst first day of school photo that Akaashi had seen, but it was far from the best. 

“Anyways, Oikawa.” He turned to him, “What was the illegal thing you did?”

“Yeah, you’ll never get that out of me.” He giggled, beginning to remove his blue hoodie, placing it on the sofa behind him. Before drinking he looked to Kuroo, signalling for him to ask for a question.

“Dare obviously.” He smiled, taking a swig of his beer.

“Take off your other sock.” Oikawa smirked, “Can’t have you using it as an escape for your next truth.”

“Is that a threat?” He drawled, taking off his other sock, “See it’s off.” Turning his attention to Akaashi, “Truth or dare.”

“Seeing as your truths are horrible, dare.” Akaashi said, instantly regretting his decision as he saw a devilish look appear in Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Drink this entire bottle,” He smirked, shoving a vodka bottle in his direction.

“Woah!” Oikawa chimed in, “Are you trying to kill him!”

“No.” Kuroo stated, “He’s never been drunk before, why not let him experience it now? Plus it’ll be funny to watch.”

Leaning over to grab the bottle, Oikawa poured a smaller glass for Akaashi to drink, “I know you’d find it funny now, but think about having to deal with his first hangover tomorrow. Which I don’t think you’ll be wanting to do.” He handed Akaashi back the glass, still staring irritated at Kuroo, “Here, just drink this.”

Akaashi chugged back the drink trying not to look like the baby of the group, as they all stared in delight as he downed the straight vodka. Before turning to Bokuto, determined to give him the worst truth or dare he could think of.

“Truth please.” He whistled, standing up to start the record again, he wasn’t sure when the record had ended but Conan’s voice filled the room as Comfort Crowd echoed around again.

“What’s a secret you’ve never told anyone?” Akaashi asked, getting a little excited as he began to anxiously look at Kuroo, but that was probably the alcohol beginning to hit him.

He began to squirm in his seat, contemplating if revealing his biggest secret to two people he had met today was really the best option. Deciding it wasn’t he grabbed a shot glass, downing it instantly. Feeling a little guilty he apologised to Akaashi, “Maybe when I know you better.”

He moved on to ask Oikawa a question but all Akaashi could hear were the words to [Wish you were sober](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEDBZtmKPmg) as Oikawa answered whatever question he had just been asked, as well as taking another shot. _Wish I were sober _, Akaashi thought, watching intently as Kuroo carried out the dare that he had just been asked.__

____

____

Akaashi snapped back to reality as he heard Kuroo asking what he wanted.

“Erm, truth?” He giggled, blushing slightly, the vodka had definitely hit him.

“Once again,” His eyes flickered between him and Oikawa. Akaashi was dreading what was coming next, “Who’s your crush?”

There was visible confusion from Oikawa as he realised it was the same question as his last one.

Deciding to play dumb and his lack of comprehension on being drunk, flustered Akaashi responded with a hushed, “What?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kuroo exhaled , “Just know that you have to remove some clothing, then you should probably sit out the rest of the game.” He looked to the others for some reassurance to his suggestion, they had all noticed his lack of communication for the last round.

“Yeah, sorry Akaashi.” Oikawa started, “We definitely gave you too much for your lightweight ass.”

Embarrassed, not only from being sidelined from the game but also as he realised he only was wearing a top and joggers. He swiftly removed his shirt, well, as swiftly as he could in his intoxicated state. Hiding under his blanket, he silently observed the rest of the game. Giggling softly as the others made fools of themselves, he reached for the now cold pizza. 

[You with your friends, partyin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E-_IRJU5w0)  
When the alcohol kicked in.  
“How ironic.” He yawned loudly.  
Concerned, Oikawa looked over at Akaashi, who lay sprawled out on the sofa.  
Akaashi looked at Oikawa, raised his shot empty glass, and cooed: _“I’m fiinee” _  
Oikawa, barely able to contain his laughter, turned back to continue the game.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the links work! It's my first time actually trying them.


	5. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story so far but from Kuroo's POV. 
> 
> I thought it was necessary to fill in some of the gaps.

As the car pulled up in the driveway, they both knew they were in for an interesting week It was midday as they drove towards the metal gate, there was a boy that was standing at it, _That must be our host. Akaashi, isn’t it?_ Kuroo thought as the car began to stop.

Before he could even begin to get out the car, Bokuto had already jumped out and shouted over to the boy, “You must be Agaashi right?”

Kuroo rushed out, trying to interrupt so he could correct Bokuto for mispronouncing the boy’s name, but before he could do so a man with dyed blond hair came running over to them.  
He introduced himself as the yard manager, Ukai, before turning to Akaashi, recommending him to call his mother.

The manager beckoned for the newcomers to follow him, leading them in the direction of his office across the yard.

“Did you see him?” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo, looking back at Akaashi, “He’s actually really cute.”

“What do you mean _actually_.” Kuroo whispered back, “It’s not as if he wouldn’t be because he’s from here.”

“Anyways, I call dibs.” Bokuto proclaimed, looking back at the boy who was watching them leave.

“You can’t call dibs you idiot.” Kuroo snarled back, “besides he might not even like you.”

“Ugh, shut up.” Bokuto joked, now skipping over to the trees where the manager had entered the office. 

Upon entering the office they were greeted with walls decorated with mountains of saddles. The manager was now sitting behind a table at the far side of the room, as Bokuto and Kuroo sat in the seats that were in front of the desk. Ukai began to tell them all the general rules about the farm, reminding them not to cause too much trouble.

“Yes, sir.” They both agreed; while they both looked to enjoy their time in the countryside, it was important that they did actually have something good to put on their references.

As they were getting up to leave, following the manager’s lead towards the door, he added one more thing.

“So you both are aware that you’re staying with Akaashi for the week?” He questioned.

“Yes?” Kuroo answered, unsure as to why he had asked them.

“Well, he tends to overthink things which makes him-” Ukai paused for effect “-catastrophise and it can throw him off his game.”  
Walking back over to the door to let them out, he continued, “he’s got some competitions coming up and I know he was counting on this week to prepare for them, if you do anything to throw off his confidence. It could affect his performance and he may refuse to do the shows which would be a shame, as he’s in a really strong position to win them this year. All this could crashing down because you say something you didn’t mean to.”

“Oh okay.” Kuroo responded now stepping out of the office, “We’ll try not to be _too_ mean.”

Frowning at this response, Ukai opened his mouth to respond the statement, but shut it again as he noticed Akaashi coming into the clearing.

In an attempt to look less suspicious, Ukai noted, “Okay so now you’re familiar with the rules, we’ll give you some time to get acquainted and settle into your new house before putting you to work.” Looking to the pair to make sure they had gotten his message despite Kuroo’s previous comment. “So this Akaashi, he’ll be your host for the week so try to be nice.”

He turned back into the office, avoiding the clearly mischievous look that Kuroo was now shooting Bokuto, sure they would _try to be nice_. They then turned to desperately examine Akaashi who was now explaining the current situation, playing with his hands anxiously as he spoke. 

“So my mum is currently at work so she can’t pick us up, but my neighbour has agreed to take us home in his car. He should be here in a second.”

“Ah that’s okay!” Bokuto replied loudly, “I’m Bokuto and this bed head here is Kuroo!”

“It’s not bed head, it’s a style you dumbass” Kuroo retorted, hitting him as he said so.

“It so is!” Bokuto exclaimed, punching him back. “Don’t try deny it!”

“It is not!” Kuroo countered, a little annoyed that he was trying to embarrass him in front of Akaashi already.

They continued to argue like this until Akaashi spoke, shutting them both up.

“So erm, if you want to just wait with me by the gate…” Akaashi said quietly, trailing off a little at the end; _perhaps they were being too much already?_

Determined to appear confident after having his hair attacked by Bokuto, Kuroo responded. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Beginning to walk back to the gate, he couldn’t help but deviously add, “Besides that’s where our stuff is.”

They walked over to the fence in silence, passing by the chicken coops and the school where a boy on a brown horse was leaving the school, his horse cleverly opening the gate as he headed towards the stables. He looked back to Bokuto before looking down to Akaashi, trying to figure out what kind of person he actually was.

Arriving at the gate, Bokuto stood on the bottom bar, trying to get a better grasp of the farm. Too lazy to do the same, Kuroo leant on the gate, head in arms, examining Akaashi discreetly. As Akaashi was observing Bokuto who was now frantically looking around, Kuroo began to actually notice Akaashi’s features. His curly black hair framed his tanned skin, complimenting his sharp features. Akaashi turned his head to face him, and Kuroo noticed his eyes. They were a mix of dark blue and green, which gave off this almost emerald look to them. Kuroo smiled as he noticed these eyes begin to examine him too. Their eyes meet briefly before Akaashi turned swiftly away, embarrassed with being caught. 

Before he could comment on what just happened, a car pulling into the driveway distracted him. 

“Akaashi, I’m here!” A voice called from the car, “Let’s get their stuff and leave, it’s too hot!”

 _So this was the neighbour_ , Kuroo thought as he picked up his bags and placed them in the boot of the car, slightly annoyed he had packed so much stuff. Akaashi climbed into the front seat next to his neighbour, leaving Kuroo to sit in the back with Bokuto.

Leaning over to Kuroo, Bokuto whispered, “What do you think of him?”

“Well, there’s nothing really to think.” Kuroo responded in an equally hushed voice, “He seems close to Akaashi, like he drove all the way out here to pick him up.”

“Hmm yeah.” Bokuto pondered, “Did you get a proper look at him?”

“No, why?” Kuroo questioned, now a little annoyed he had been so caught up with his bags. 

“He’s also hella cute.” He replied, looking to the front seat of the car.

Before Kuroo could respond to this they were interrupted by the neighbour’s coughing, asking them their ages.

“We’re both 17.” Kuroo said, trying to get a better view of the neighbour as he sat back up. “How about you guys?”

“Well, I’m 18, but Aka here is a little baby at 16.” He pinched Akaashi’s cheek, causing the boy to blush . “So you better be nice.”

Once again someone had told them to be nice to Akaashi. _Did no one trust them round here?_ Kuroo wondered as he assured the neighbour, “We will…” Determined not to end the conversation there he continued, “So what’s your name?”

“Oikawa is fine.” Oikawa beamed, turning his head to smile at the pair in the back, before adding. “What brings you to the wild wild west.”

“We’re barely rural.” Akaashi mumbled from the front seat, he clearly hadn’t watched Godless, though it was a more obscure reference on Oikawa’s part.

Just like the characters from the show, the trio responded to his confusion in the classic;

“Oya?”

“Oya oya?”

“Oya oya oya”

They all burst into fits of laughter at Akaashi's apparent confusion, they would have to make the poor boy suffer through the film at least once this week. By the time they had all collected themselves the conversation had already ended leaving the rest of the journey to almost be in dead silence. Kuroo couldn’t help but observe the relationship the pair in the front had, the way they acted was too close. If they were together there was no way either him or Bokuto would be able to get close to them.

As they pulled into the driveway after only a few more minutes, he couldn’t help but take in their accommodation for the week. The house wasn’t small but it wasn’t like the high rise flat that Kuroo was accustomed to. As they entered through the door they were first greeted by some carpeted stairs, on the left of which ran a small corridor where there were two doors leading off. As they explored downstairs, Akaashi began to tell them the current situation in regards to his mum and where she was.

“So erm, by the way. My mum is going to be a bit longer coming home than normal. I hope you don’t mind but we can always order in if you want.” He told them before looking to Oikawa, his gaze resting perhaps a second too long, before telling him, “If you want to, you can stay over too.”

Kuroo was now very confused as to their relationship status. They were clearly close due to the fact they had grown up living right next door to each other, he and Bokuto had a similar friendship as they had known each other since primary school, only being separated at the beginning of secondary.  
However, he and Bokuto didn’t awkwardly blush when they teased one another, nor did they appear to be nervous to ask each other to stay over. Then it hit him. _Akaashi had a crush. A crush on Oikawa._

Determined to see if his theory was right, he turned his attention to Akaashi, as Oikawa left, and asked, “So are you two a thing?”

Akaashi’s reaction confirmed Kuroo’s suspicions; the boy now fumbling over his words in a failed attempt to hide his obvious crush. More importantly, knowing that they weren’t together, Kuroo could do whatever he wanted really.

“Okay I get it.” Kuroo chuckled before adding, “Just thought you’d look pretty cute together, I mean you’re very pretty.”

That stopped Akaashi’s rambling instantly, clearly trying to process what Kuroo had just said. Kuroo, who was expecting a little more than the response Akaashi gave of: “Oh thank you, let’s put your stuff away then,” was disappointed. Akaashi turned to show them up the stairs.

Akaashi paused before he opened the door to the room, clearly trying to think of all the embarrassing things that he could possibly have in there. Disappointingly to both Kuroo and Bokuto there was nothing in sight as he opened the door.

“Oh My God!” Bokuto cried, pushing past the boy, pointing to the ceiling, “You have glowy stars on your ceiling.

Watching Akaashi close the door behind him, Bokuto commented as he was setting up his mattress, “We should probably change. We’ve been wearing these shirts since before we left and it’s definitely colder here as well.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.” Kuroo murmured, pulling out a black jumper from his suitcase and putting it on before heading for the door. “Let’s see what’s for lunch.”

Unaware of how he actually got here, Kuroo found himself walking next to Oikawa and Akaashi as they headed to this supposed Kenma’s house.  
Bokuto seemed to be enjoying himself, chatting away with Konoha as they skipped ahead of the trio, who were still walking in dead silence.

As he began to say something, he noticed Akaashi pull out his phone pretending to receive a message. Unsure as to whether he should comment on it, the boy began to slow down, trailing behind him. He chose not to. This was the perfect opportunity Akaashi had created for him to flirt with Oikawa. _Now, what to say..._

As he leant in closer to Oikawa, closing the gap left by Akaashi, Kuroo began to smile.  
Oikawa appeared to be flustered by his presence, this is almost too easy he thought. Deciding not to care about the air of awkwardness that surrounded them both, he began to strike up a conversation with him, going with the same conversation starter he used on Akaashi.

“So what’s the deal with you two?” He asked, glancing at Oikawa before back to Akaashi who was now taking in the idyllic scenery of the park.

“Hmm?” Oikawa hummed questionably, clearly oblivious to his friend's pining.

“You don’t know?” Kuroo pressed again, genuinely unsure of how one could be so blind.

“Know what?” 

“Nevermind,” Kuroo sighed, choosing to drop the subject entirely. “Tell me a bit more about yourself.”

Oikawa seemed to ponder on what would be the most interesting to tell Kuroo, “Well, I’m captain of my school’s football team. I hope to eventually play professionally one day.”

“Woah, no way!” Kuroo responded excitedly, “who do you support?”

They continued to chatter away until they reached Kenma’s house.

As they walked inside, entering the dimly lit room, Kuroo couldn’t help but notice Akaashi tuck himself next to the arm of one of the sofas. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to mess with the boy a little more, Kuroo claimed the space next to him, that was until he was shoved into Akaashi by Konoha and Bokuto, now also claiming their space on the sofa. Oikawa sat down by his feet, smirking to him as he did so. _There’s no way he’s going to beat me at my own game,_ Kuroo reassured himself, looking over to Akaashi who was now staring down into his lap.

One thing led to another and after an intense game of Rasputin, Kuroo wasn’t sure if he could go for another game. However, this all changed when he heard the introduction of Fancy. Looking up to see who was playing, there was a glimmer in his eyes.  
Noticing Bokuto’s curious looks, he smiled reassuringly at him, taking his place on Oikawa’s shoulder.  
He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Oikawa seemed to be returning his glances all throughout the game. He couldn’t be too sure, deciding to bring it up after the game was over. Upon receiving perfect scores, he led Oikawa to sit down besides him on the sofa. Ignoring Akaashi’s puzzled looks as he stole Oikawa’s attention for the rest of the night. 

As they walked home, the groups split up into those of when they were walking to Kenmas. Not that Kuroo minded, he had Oikawa’s attention all for himself.  
Leaning into the boy, wrapping his arm around him just as Oikawa had done to Akaashi earlier, Kuroo whispered,  
“Well, that was fun.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Oikawa responded joyfully, staring at the now setting sun which painted the sky with splatters of red and orange. “So what did you want to tell me before?”

“Ah, I just thought you and Akaashi were a thing.” Kuroo lied, but it was a necessary one to end his suspicions as well as getting his intentions across, “However, I have a hunch that that’s not true.” 

“Ah no, I can imagine why you think that though.” Oikawa laughed slightly, gathering himself quickly before changing his tone to a more serious one. “I've just known him for too long.”

“Fair enough,” Kuroo responded, “I’m glad though...” He paused, contemplating whether what he was going to say next could be saved for a later day. Deciding to just say it, “...I mean it means that you're probably single?”

“Why, are you hitting on me?” OIkawa taunted, pushing Kuroo slightly. 

Determined not to lose to his flirting, Kuroo grinned, “Maybe.”

“We might as well see where this goes by the end of the week.” Oikawa promised, looking back to Akaashi who had joined in with Bokuto’s and Konoha’s argument. “We should probably tell them.”

“Well seeing as you’ve known them longer, you should tell them.” Kuroo advised, also looking back briefly.

“Erm no, you’re the one who started this!” Oikawa countered, realising that it was louder than expected, he quickly changed to barely above a whisper, “You say!”

“Come on, it’d be better if it’s you!” Kuroo responded now also in a hushed whisper.

“Oh you know nothing!” Oikawa hissed, “I guess no one’s telling them then!”

“I guess you’re right!” Kuroo broke into laughter, it wasn’t particularly funny but it just was. Thankfully Oikawa also found it hilarious and began to break down into a fit of laughter, as they continued on home.

Upon entering the kitchen he couldn’t help but be drawn to the alcohol bottles that were sitting there, almost screaming to be drunk. Proud to realise that Bokuto also had the same thought, he decided to propose the game. 

Sauntering over he looked back at Oikawa trying to gather if they could bring him onboard with their plan, “Well I was thinking, why don’t we play a little game?”

As if it were planned, Bokuto leapt to support him, “Oo yes!” They scanned Oikawa and Akaashi faces, realising that Akaashi would be the harder to convince he tailored his argument around convincing him. “Come on, it will be a great way to know each other better.”

They didn’t need Oikawa’s verbal confirmation as he walked over to the bottles, Akaashi must have noticed it as well as he sighed. “What did you have in mind?”

After setting up everything, they all sat in a circle. Kuroo ensured he was in between Akaashi and Oikawa, just to ensure maximum teasing of both.

As he was ready to begin, Bokuto stood up exclaiming something about music. Akaashi went over to help him as he pretended not to know how to use the record player. Thankfully, before their flirting could become any more awkward to watch, Akaashi now begiining to trip over his words, Oikawa coughed deliberately, snapping both of them back to attention.

To drive the point home Kuroo added. “If you don’t come play now, you’ll both have to take a shot. Plus your pizza will get cold.” 

The game began, Akaashi wrapped up tightly in a blanket the entire game, even more so when he realised that he would be having to face the stripping punishment.

Then suddenly: “Why did your last relationship end?”  
Kuroo squirmed; he hadn’t actually ever been in a relationship. It was normally weeks of talking before eventually being dropped for someone who was deemed to be more cool.  
However, Oikawa didn’t need to know of his uncoolness, sighing in an attempt to cover up his lameness, “You really went for that straight away.” He glared at Bokuto, telling him to shut up with his eyes, before continuing, “Well let’s just say it didn’t end nicely.” Bokuto held his mouth shut. 

Hoping that Oikawa had bought his lie, he continued to look to Bokuto for reassurance. Luckily Oikawa cried out, “You literally didn’t answer the question! Drink up!” Shoving a shot glass in his face.

The game continued until it was Kuroo’s turn again, after removing his other sock he thought to himself, _why not make it a little more memorable._ His head eagerly eyeing up a bottle of vodka next to the pizza that was just calling for him to use it in his next truth or dare.

Luckily, Akaashi picked dare, making his next move a whole lot easier. He smiled uneasily, grabbing the bottle to present the next dare.  
“Drink this entire bottle.” His grin grew as he saw the sudden discomfort on Akaashi’s face. _He is actually going to do it!_ His short lived glee was briskly cut off by Oikawa’s protest.

Knowing that he couldn’t realistically protest against Oikawa’s reasoning, Kuroo sighed. Oikawa proceeded to hand over the much smaller drink than what he wanted, that said it would be funny to see how he reacted to this, if he had truly never been drunk before.

They continued to play for a couple more rounds after Akaashi had fallen asleep, nothing else major happened except that both Kuroo and Bokuto now found themselves shirtless. Deciding to call it a night, Kuroo turned to the others, looking to them to determine if they were also of a similar mindset. 

“I guess we should get him to bed.” Oikawa sighed, beginning to collect the different bottles scattered around the room.

He looked over to Bokuto, seeming to judge if he could possibly take him up the stairs. Bokuto seemed to get the message, wrapping up the boy in his blanket and picking him up in his arms. He headed to the stairs, leaving Kuroo and Oikawa to clean up the rest of the room.

Realising that he probably made a mistake in getting Akaashi so wasted, even as a joke. Turning to Oikawa to apologise he started, “Hey, I didn’t. You know mean for him to pass out so soon.”

Oikawa stopped collecting the bottles, contemplating how to respond, he sighed, “I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” He looked up to face Kuroo, “I know I probably shouldn’t baby him as much as I do, but you should be a little nicer to him.”

“I’m sorry.” Was all Kuroo could muster before he grabbed a few drinks and headed towards the bins. 

They continued to clean in silence until all the bottles and the pizza boxes had disappeared. Oikawa headed for the door, pausing slightly before turning back to face Kuroo as he began to unlock the door to leave. 

“Hey Kuroo?” 

“Yeah?” He replied.

“I just wanted to let you know I’ll be round tomorrow morning.” He paused, looking up the stairs then back to Kuroo, who was leaning against the bannister. “You’re not going to want to deal with Akaashi alone, late nights and early mornings don’t mix well.”

“Ah thank you.” Kuroo thanked, adding as he noticed Oikawa was leaving, “I am really sorry.”

“I know.” Oikawa mumbled, now leaving, closing the door behind him. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually watched that show that the joke is apparently from. I hope it's actually an alright show.
> 
> Oh yeah it's football as in soccer, not American football because that actually confuses me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you!!
> 
> I'll try update as quickly as possible, which should be easy seeing as I'm still in lockdown.


End file.
